


poop :)

by Wqlff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wqlff/pseuds/Wqlff
Summary: someone pooped
Relationships: poop - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	poop :)

There once was a guy who poopedy "the heck you keep moving in the water." asked the guy. His poop replied "well you shouldn't be eating magnets." then added " hehehehehehehehehe."Then the guy swallowed the poop and they lived happily ever after.

_the end. ;) story made by:owlet (the ugly writer)_


End file.
